


Taste of your coffee

by deandelion



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jicheol if you squint 2, jihan if you squint 3, soonseok if you squint 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandelion/pseuds/deandelion
Summary: Minghao just got into a break up and he met this guy after mixing up their coffee.





	

Minghao never thought a break up would actually hurt. He knows it is not his fault and he did try making everything work. The only sad thing is he do not care anymore. Jun is not the same person he met when he was sixteen years old, loved when he was seventeen years old.

It’s been four months, three days and four hours since he last saw and talked to Jun. The last two months was hard, like the usual break ups, he would isolate himself and never care about the world because he thinks Jun is his world. The next two months was a relief that he did not die and his friends did insist him to go out and forget. Soonyoung literally tried to carry him in the elevator to go outside. After a few days of pep talk from Seokmin, Seungkwan and Jeonghan and the call of his parents plus professors, he had finally have the strength to move on.

“Four months Minghao,” Jeonghan said as he check his calendar. “How’s the air outside? Any differences in the air inside your apartment?”

Minghao rolled his eyes and is about to take a sip from his coffee when someone tapped him. He nearly removed his hold from his coffee cup (from the shock) and he did not even get to take a drink. “Excuse me but our coffee got exchanged,” a cute tall guy approached him while showing a cup of coffee with a his own name in it. He quickly take a look at his coffee and it says ‘Mingyu’ on it.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Minghao said as they change coffee. “Mingyu right?”

The tall guy smiles and Minghao won’t admit that he find him interesting. “Yeah and you are Minghao. I wanna chat but I have to go. See you.”

As Mingyu run for his life, a smile appeared in his face and Jeonghan is judging him hard. 

-

“How are you guys?” Seokmin said and grabbed the seat beside Soonyoung. “Midterms is coming so any plans of having a group study with me?”

“We all do but Minghao found another person to go and have group study with,” Jeonghan said and he got a kick from Minghao.

Everyone of his friends looked at him with a face that says he needs to spill or they would be stalking him for the rest of his life. He sighed and kicked Jeonghan again to emphasize that he is angry and that’s not even gonna happen. “Look, I met this guy in the cafe yesterday and we mixed up our coffee. It is nothing big and I doubt it that he goes in this university.”

“Uh he does Hao,” Jeonghan said. “I always see him passed by my classes and I heard his course is the same as Jihoon.”

Seungkwan squealed, “Do we call Jihoon and ask him to help us hook them together?”

Minghao sighed nth time this week while his friends go and agree at Seungkwan’s idea. He is interested at that Mingyu guy but he would never show that. Also, he just got into a break up with his boyfriend for three years and he would never go in a relationship that easy. 

“Day dreaming about your future boyfriend?” Seungkwan said as his friend’s giggle can be heard in the background. 

“No, I am thinking of the ways to kill all of you when you ask help from Jihoon.”

-

He looks at all his friends trying to mingle with this group of friends aka Mingyu’s friends. He have never thought Jihoon would actually go with Seungkwan’s plan to make him go close with Mingyu. Jeonghan keeps on texting Minghao to try and mingle and he just replies with a death glare.

“So I heard you and Minghao knows each other already!” Seungcheol said (Jihoon’s boyfriend by the way).

Minghao’s friends acted like they never knew and Mingyu’s friends keeps on asking how did they meet and no way they never told him. Minghao gave all his friends the same death glare he gave Jeonghan minutes ago while Mingyu took a breath and starts to say the story.

“But it was not that much of a big deal,” Mingyu said coolly. “It was just an accident.”

“Maybe destiny!” Everyone in the group laughed at Seungkwan’s statement earning him more deathly glare from Minghao. 

-

Minghao says thanks to the cashier and grabs his coffee. Winter is coming soon, his least favourite season and coffee would be the only thing that would heal him. Walking through the streets of dying trees and people dating, he would never thought he would feel that lonely. 

“Lonely?” Minghao heard someone whisper at him. He turned around and sees Mingyu with a coffee that says his name. He checked his coffee again and it says ‘Mingyu’. The deja vu feeling, he thinks.

“I’m sorry I grabbed the wrong coffee again,” Minghao said while laughing awkwardly. 

Mingyu laughed too but with ease. “It’s okay, I kinda like the taste of the coffee you order.”

“Same thoughts.”

The two began to walk together and surprisingly, it is not that awkward as Minghao thinks. He looks at the stores they are passing by when someone just grab his hands. He looks at their intertwined hands and he felt the comfortable feeling. The feeling that he would get used to everyday. 

“It’s cold why are you not bringing gloves,” Mingyu said. 

Minghao pouts, “It is not my thing to keep and use gloves.”

“I guess that’s good,” Mingyu said and turned at Minghao. “Then I could do this always.” And Minghao felt Mingyu tightened his hold at his hands.

-

“So you two are dating?” Seungkwan asked while he is texting Mingyu on where they would meet after his classes.

“Where did you even get that idea from,” Minghao accusingly said and turned his attention back at Mingyu’s reply.

Seungkwan crossed his arms, “Well you two have been hanging out this past few weeks and ignoring us when we meet up.”

He looked at him and all his friends that is giving him a you-need-to-explain-look that he sure do not have anymore choice but to answer. He put his phone at his pocket and ignoring the buzz from Mingyu’s replies. “We are not dating. Just really comfortable friends.”

“Sure,” Jihoon said as he take a seat. “I heard Mingyu ditches all his plans with Seungcheol and their friends just to be with you after classes.”

“And since when did you get here?” Jeonghan asked.

“None of your business Yoon but as I was saying, you both are so clueless and stupid to be think you are just ‘comfortable friends’.” Jihoon said and everyone in the group nodded. 

-

It is a day off for him as all his professors called to cancel classes. Minghao is sitting in the middle of his living room, with his television on but mind somewhere else.

A month of meeting, being friends and getting to know Mingyu was fast. All his friends have been insisting him to ask the tall male but it never crossed his mind to date again after breaking up with Jun. He is the type to take things slow but with Mingyu, it all came fast like a wind.

His doorbells ring and he never really invited everyone today. He stands up and cut his day dreaming off. He open the door and sees Mingyu with two cup of coffee and pancake. “Breakfast?”

Him and Mingyu settle down at his dining table. Mingyu grabbing plates and utensils in his kitchen like he have been here before and Minghao sitting down like a baby. This never happened in his life that someone would bring him food and come surprisingly. And Minghao thinks he could get used to this.

“Which one here is your coffee?” Minghao asked.

“The right one, why?” Mingyu said while eating a piece of pancake.

Minghao smiled and grabbed the coffee, “I like your coffee much better.”

 

“And I like you better.” Minghao stopped drinking his coffee and looks at Mingyu. The tall male have a small smile in his face while eating his pancake. 

“Are you even sure?”

“Never been so sure since I saw you drinking my coffee a month ago.” Mingyu said. “And my feelings were sealed since the day I saw you doing it again a week after.”

-

The end of the first semester is about to end and the snow won’t stop falling. A month, two weeks and five days since he last talked to Mingyu. It is that day when he said no to Mingyu’s proposal of him being his boyfriend. He have thought about it and he is not ready but he is also not ready to break the man who let him forget.

“Thank you,” Minghao said as he grabbed the coffee and went out of the shop. He looked at the street full of snow and snowflakes dropping at his head, face and clothes. He thinks that this winter would not feel that cold. 

“Lonely?” Someone whispered at his ear and the deja vu hits him. 

“Mingyu?”

The tall male smiled, “You grabbed my coffee again.”

“I’m sorry,” Minghao said. 

“It’s okay, I did miss the taste of your coffee.” Mingyu smiled. “And you’re not wearing any gloves at this temperature?”

Minghao looked at his cold hands, “Because I am used to your hands giving my hands heat.”

“Is that the way you say you miss me?” Mingyu said teasingly. 

“No, it is the way I tell you that I love you.”


End file.
